


Sand And Sea

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Coffee and Tea [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Hawaii, a holiday for two, and skinny dipping. What else could one wish for?





	

 

A colourful concoction of a drink appeared in his line of sight.

Spencer obediently took the glass and held it out of the way when Finlay settled himself between his legs, his own glass in hand. Pulling his lover against his chest Spencer took a sip of his drink.

“Hmm, this is good. But I definitely don’t need another for the night. You didn’t go easy on the alcohol, did you?”

“I mix drinks the same way I do everything else, properly. What’s the point in drinking cocktails if you aren’t getting a bit of a buzz out of it?”

“I’m not complaining. Just saying that the one will give me quite enough of a buzz.”

“You can be such a cheap date, you know that?”

Spencer nuzzled Finlay’s ear so he could whisper right into it. “Maybe I just have plans for the rest of the night.” He was rewarded with a low moan.

They relaxed back, Spencer against the sun lounger, Fin against Spencer, sipped their cocktails and enjoyed the myriad of colours the sun was creating while it sank behind the horizon of the Pacific.

Spencer had his suspicions about the ownership of the sprawling bungalow on a private piece of Hawaii’s coast that they were staying in. But as long as his Quartermaster didn’t get into trouble for scheduling some private R&R in the quarters under his purview, he wasn’t about to complain. Certainly not after the recent few cases his team had worked.

He pushed all thoughts of work away. He had one of natures most beautiful sights in front of him, a wonderful man in his arms, and was overall entirely too comfortable to ruin his mood.

He absentmindedly caressed Fin’s chest and stomach with his fingers while they both slowly emptied their glasses and the sun sank ever deeper, taking most of the light with it.

Eventually Spencer pressed a kiss into his lover’s unruly locks. “Come on.”

“What? Where?”

“The water.” Spencer slipped out from behind Fin and started down the beach.

“You want to go for a swim? Now?” Finlay’s jaw went slack when Spencer’s trunks slid down his lean legs and he stepped out of them where they fell. “Spencer?” He was _not_ squeaking, thank you very much.

Spencer looked over his shoulder at his lover with a teasing smile. “What’s the point of a private beach if you can’t go skinny dipping in the moonlight?” And he just wiggled his butt a little and dashed off into the water.

Never let it be said that MI6's legendary Q couldn't seize an opportunity when presented with it. He walked over the stretch of sand, dropping his own swimming trunks and enjoying the sight of Spencer's slender form slowly wading into the dark waters.

Spencer didn’t swim far before he turned around to look back. His lover was only a dark silhouette against the lights from the house. “What are you waiting for?”

“Nothing. I‘m just enjoying the view.”

But Spencer had learned the imploring eyebrow from a master and so Finlay just gave a huff and went to join him. He caught up with a few strokes and looped his arms around Spencer‘s neck.

“This position isn’t very conducive to swimming,” Spencer pointed out helpfully.

“You don’t mean to tell me that your plans for the rest of the night involved much actual swimming, do you? I thought your boss was the possible candidate for the Ironman.”

“Uh, no thanks.” Spencer kissed the nose of his favourite Brit. “I’ll leave that madness to Hotch. The only Iron Man I might be interested in is if you‘d design and build your own version of the red and yellow suit.”

Fin nuzzled against Spencer‘s neck and ear, almost making him lose the rhythm of his legs. “Who says I don’t already have the plans in a drawer?” The whispered words made Spencer groan.

They gave up on even a pretence of swimming in favour of kissing and groping. In silent agreement they drifted towards the more sheltered side of the bay where shallow waves gently rolled up the sand. Finlay turned on his back and let the water push them up the beach, pulling Spencer along and above himself as his back and butt caught on the sand.

Spencer settled in the V of Fin’s legs and just kept kissing him unhurriedly. Every now and then a wave would run up further and lift Fin towards Spencer but for the most part the ocean left them to it.

They started to brush and thrust against each other with the slow rhythm of the waves and soon their previously half hard cocks were fully erect. Grips tightened and lips and tongues chased their counterparts with more fervour.

Eventually Spencer tore his mouth away to look Fin in the eyes. “What do you want?”

“Just this. You taking care of us. Like we have all the time in the world.”

“I can do that,” Spencer answered with a smile before he went back to kissing.

He ground down into Finlay’s groin with more force, letting their cocks slide together and making Fin feel his weight and strength, but keeping his rhythm unchanged. They didn’t need frantic, they just needed each other.

When they were both getting closer and their kisses got more and more sloppy he pulled one of his lover’s legs up from where it was slung around his own. The change in angle and added leverage earned him a positively obscene groan and once he added his nails carefully scratching the underside of the thigh, his oh so composed Brit was down to begging nonsensically.

It only took Spencer’s fingers reaching down a little further and putting some well aimed pressure on Fin’s perineum for his lover to fall apart beneath him.

Spencer watched, mesmerised as always, while Finlay rode out the waves of his pleasure only to fall over the edge right afterwards himself.

He slumped down and tried to land more beside Fin than on him, but somewhat limp and clumsy arms pulling on him had other plans.

“So,” Finlay started after they’d both regained their breath and started to feel the night air cooling around them, “did we take care of another item of your water-sex-fantasies-list?”

That made Spencer chuckle. “Yes, we did indeed. Did you bring us to Hawaii just so we could bring one of my fantasies to life?” There was a scepticism in Spencer’s voice that Finlay knew all to well. It was the ‘this is too much, I don’t deserve this’ scepticism that his lover still fell into now and then. He sighed.

“I wanted warmth and sun and you and not to worry about anything for a week.” He got a bit of an impish smile. “But a chance to dive into your list was an added bonus.”

That had Spencer snorting with fondness. “You are impossible.” And he kissed him until Finlay demanded a shower and a proper cuddle in soft sheets before he fell asleep and drowned in an utterly undignified manner.


End file.
